Demons Diary Das Tagebuch von Lord Sesshomaru
by Shadow of Shadow
Summary: Was wäre wenn Sesshomaru tagebuch schreiben würde? Ihr erfahrt es hier
1. Chapter 1

!!!Prolog!!!!

Name der FanFiktion: Demons Diary- Das Tagebuch von Lord Sesshomaru

Autor: Hokkaido (mit unterstЭzung von Ketueki, TodesEngel Sai und Koji Suzuki)

Genre: Humor, Parodie

Altersempfehlung: p12

Disclaimer: InuYasha und alle damit verbundenen GegenstДnde, HandlungsstrДnge, Charaktere so wie Handlungsorte gehЖren der fantastischen Prinzessin der Manga, Rumiko Takahashi und nicht mir. Ich verdiene hiermit auch keinen Profit.

So und jetzt nur noch eins:

Viel Spaъ!  
Donnerstag,15. MДrz 1476

An mein beminderbemitteltes Tagebuch,

du kannst dich glЭcklich schДtzen, das ICH (!!) Sesshomaru, Herrscher der westlichen LДnder, dein Besitzer bin.

Heute habe ich versucht Tessaiga zu stehlen. Das versuche ich Эbrigens Жfter. Aber ich bin denn voll cool zu meinem HALBdДmonischen HALBbruder und habe erstmal ne Schwarzeperle aus seinem Auge gezogen. Ja, richtig gehЖrt ne Perle aus den Augen gezogen. Aber gut diese Perle war der Eingang zu Vadderns Grab. Der war schon immer so kompliziert. Aber sein Grab in einer Perle zu versiegeln? Ich weis ja nicht. Mit dem Alter wurde der immer verrЭckter. Aber zurЭck zum Thema. Ich schweif immer so ab, ganz dumme Angewohnheit.  
Aber dieses...diese...wie hieъ sie noch gleich? Achja Kagome war auch mit. Boah, die hass ich ja voll. Kreischt rum wie verrЭckt und trДgt dann auch noch so ne MegahДssliche Schuluniform.  
Also ich bin voll korekt zu diesem Stein gegangen in dem Tessaiga steckt. Mein Vater war groъer King Arthur Fan. Ich also voll cool zieh an dem Schwert. Aber dieses...dieses...Schwert wehrt MICH (!!) Sesshomaru, Herrscher der westlichen LДnder ab.  
Ich bin doch der beste Herrscher der westlichen LДnder...gut auch der Einizge aber wenn er mehrere gДbe wДre ich der beste.  
Aber gut. InuYasha geht auch zu dem Zahnstocher und zieht. Nee klappt auch nicht. Also ich voll wЭtend das, das mist ding feststeckt, greif Inu an. Das Mikovieh Дh...Kaugummi ne Kagome setzt sich auf Tessagias Stein. Gerade als ich ihrem Schwarm so richtig eine verpasst habe, hat die auf einmal Tessaiga in der Hand. Die dumme Pute sagt denn so: "Ups"  
die hat so dДmlich geguckt, ich hДtt mich tot lachen kЖnnen. Aber dann viel mir ja ein das, die ja eine VerbЭndete von meinem Bruder ist. Also ich reg mich dann voll auf und mutiere zum эberdemensionalen Pinscher. Ich und der Inu haben dann erstmal ne Runde gerkДmpft Das ging dann so aus das Tessaiga ein bisschen grЖъer geworden ist und InuYasha mir damit den Arm abgehackt hat. Ich meine Hallo? Die Feine Art ist das ja nicht gerade. Ich war so deprimiert. Ich bin dann erstmal nachhause und hab mich umgezogen. Dann hat Jaken mich noch wegen der Sache mit dem Arm fertiggemacht. Das war Mobbing! Naja ich liege jetzt hier im Bett und will Schlafen.

Gute nacht und trДum was schЖnes

Sesshomaru

TBC.  
Hokkaido: so fertig!  
Fluffy: woher hast du mein Tagebuch?  
Hokkaio: Дh...? das war geraten!  
Fluffy; oh...ist aber fast wie das original!  
Hokkaido: by Fluffy: cucu! wink 


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2- 17. M?z

Ketueki: jaha mc willi ich weis ich bin genial!

Twilight Princess: danke f? dein kommi ' freu mich ?er jedes neue kommi wie ne bescheuerte ' freut mich das dir die FF gef?lt

Anonym: danke f? die Positive Kretik! ja Kagura wird noch darin vorkommen

annahoide : ich hab auch keine ahnung wie ich auf Kaugummi gekommen bin! aba wie sagt man so sch?? zwischen genie und wahsinn liegt nur ein schmaler Grad. (und den hab ich schon des ?teren ?erschritten ')

Chandani: sch? das dir die FF gef?lt...naja Fluffy das Tagebuch abzu luchsen ist echt schwer aba ich habs ja geschafft! .

Enjoy it ++ Samstag, 17. M?z. 1476 An mein geistig unterentwickeltes Tagebuch, 

Der Tag heute war echt schei?. Also ich hatte einen Alptraum heute Nacht. Ja, richtig geh?t einen Alptraum. Da kam dieses Mikovieh drinne vor. Ich hab getr?mt das die meine Adresse an meine Fan- Girls weitergegeben hat. Boah das war schrecklich. Aber ich bin mir nicht mal sicher ob das nur ein Traum war. Denn ich bin heute morgen so voll korrekt zum Briefkasten gegangen und ich mach den auf...da st?zen doch tats?hlich tausende von Briefen auf mich. Jaken (du weist schon das kleine gr?e, glubsch?gige etwas) hat sich gar nicht mehr eingekriegt vor Lachen.  
Aber gut. Ich suche denn erstmal die Briefe raus auf/in denen nicht steht: "Ich liebe dich" oder "ich will ein Kind von dir" oder dergleichen. Naja ich kann die schon verstehen. Wer will kein Kind von mir? Ich meine ich bin immerhin der beste Herrscher der westlichen L?der, gut auch der einzige aber...moment das hatten wir doch gestern schon. Naja gut dann hatte ich einen Brief dabei der war mit Bildern vom Shiko no Mama nee, Tamma beklebt. Ich mach auf und da steht drinne. "Wollen wir mal essen gehen?" unterschrieben von einem Ukaran. (A/H: lest den Namen mal r?kw?ts) Ukraran, h?t sich an wie so ein Pavian Name. Oh...wo war ich? Du weist ja, das ich so schnell vom Thema abkomme.  
Achja dann hatte ich noch einige Briefe gefunden die nicht mit Herzchen oder so was in der Art beklebt waren. Den einen mach ich auf. Rechnung. Den zweiten mach ich auf. Rechnung. Un das ging dann erstmal so weiter. Irgendwann kam dann Jaken rein und wollte k?digen. Ich nat?lich so: "Ja, gerne, ich gebe dir so gar noch rente!" Aber der dann so: "Ach nein lasst man, ich habs mir anders ?erlegt," Ich war so deprimiert.  
Naja am Nachmittag war ich wieder bei meiner Selbsthilfe Gruppe. Weil ich angeblich depressiv bin. Stimmt ja gar nicht. Ach, die Welt ist sowieso schei?. Die Psychaterin so: "Ich verstehe sie...nehmen sie Drogen oder sonstiges?" Oh verdammt ich wurde ertappt. Was sollte ich denn jetzt tun? Mir viel keine gute l?ung ein. Naja jedenfalls keine gute f? sie. Kurz gesagt ich hab sie gekillt und A-uhn zu fressen gegeben. Er (oder Es?) hat sie gerne gefressen. Aber Vaddern hatte mir zwar immer gesagt (ich zitiere): "Sessy-chan gewalt ist keine L?ung" Was warum Sesshy-chan? Naja ich war da erst f?f. Gut und okay ich hab meine Kinderg?tnerin ermordet aber nur weil sie mir keinen Schokololli geben wollte. Aber gut ich solllte die Vergangenheit ruhen lasse. Ich sage immer: "Gewalt ist keine L?ung, aber ein Argument"  
Abends habe ich nichts mehr besonders gemacht. Ein bisschen Poka mit Koga und Ayame gespielt aber sonst nicht. Ich sitzte hier nur in Unterw?che (mein Kleidung habe ich verspielt) und will schlafen.

Nachti nacht Sesshy-chan ?...Sesshomaru 


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Juura: schön das ich dir dein lächeln wiedergeben konnte, freut mich supi mega doll

Daryha: danke, danke für dein liebes Review .

verbeug

Chandani: das mit dem gewalt ist keine Lösung hat unser Pastor mal bei Konfa gesagt ' ich hoffe das Kapitel gefällt euch!

-Sesshomaru-: danke, danke Autogramme gibt es später .

Hase: rot wird danke schön /// schön das die ff dir gefällt

So aber jetzt zu Fluffy Eintrag ne?

So und jetzt viel Spaß!

Moin, moin Tagebuch, 23.März, 1476

Heute bin ich so voll cool mit Jaken weitergezogen. Da spricht mich doch auf' m Weg doch Tatsächlich ein Pavian an. Also ich denk denn erstmal so hö ein Pavian der sprechen kann? Sonst geht's auch noch oder? Ich hab erstmal 10 Minuten gebraucht um zu peilen das das n Hanyo is (kein Pavian). Der Kerl hieß...ähm...Naraku oder so...der hat halt gesagt das ich InuYasha umbringen soll. Ich dann erstmal: „Warum?", und der Affe sagt denn darauf: „Ich geb dir auch das hier" Dann kramt der erstmal 10 Minuten in seinem Umhang rum und holt dann einen Ball daraus. Ich dachte so cool ein neuer Ball. Aber der Ball machte komische Geräusche. „Da wohnen Insekten drinne" Ah! Der war also ein Insekten Züchter. Also ich geh zu InuYasha und kämpfe mit ihm. Auf den Kampf gehe ich nicht weiter ein, da ich verloren habe. Deshalb hat mich Jaken wieder ausgelacht. Ich war so deprimiert.

Dann war ich heute wieder bei meiner Selbsthilfe Gruppe. Der neue Therapeut musste leider auch sterben, weil er zu mir „Lady Sesshomaru" gesagt hat. Ich meine Lady? Naja aber ich hab ihn nicht umgebracht, nein meine Fangirls waren es.

Aber bei der Gruppe war auch so ein Bill von irgendeiner Band...Tokio Bordell...nein...Motel...ach ja Tokio Hotel[A/H: sorry an alle TH fans Der hat irgendetwas wie Krüppel und Schwul gesungen. Naja ich musste da immer an diesen einen Film denken den ich mal gesehen habe: „Kill Bill" Ja ich hätte das am Liebsten getan aber wie hieß es noch beim Anti-Agressions Training? Alles wird gut die Welt ist schön wunder Schön.

Ich mach denn mal Schluss ich bin Müde.

Gute Nacht

Sesshomaru

Hokkaido: schnell noch das Gute Nacht Sesshomaru hinschreib so fertig

Sorry das es so kurz war '

Fluffy: mein Tagebuch gib es her!

Hokkaido: nö?

Fluffy: warum?

Murphy: Genau! Warum?!

Hokkaido///' ByBy


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4- Ein Chaotischer Umzug

Ketueki: tjaha mc willi ich bin halt genial oder irre? MUHAHAHAHA

Chandani: danke danke verbeug echt lieb von dir .

-Sesshomaru-: ich freu mich immer wieder über nette kommis von dir also schreib mehr .

Hase: deine kommis sind immer sooooo lieb sich n kuchen feru hihi! naja ein bissl aber nich viele fortschritte

Juura: ich hab sein tagebuch bei ebay gekauft xDDDD

Anonym: schön das dir die FF gefällt!

Lord of the West: wer weiß woher Sesshys Mum kam! Vielleicht kam die ja ausser Türkei! xDDDD

so und jetzt viel Spaß!

Freitag, 06. April 1476

Hi di ho Tagebuch!

Sorry das ich solange nix mehr geschrieben habe, aber ich bin umgezogen und da hatte ich dich doch glatt verbummelt. Naja aber jetzt hab ich dich ja wieder. Achso du willst wissen warum ich umgezogen bin? Das kann ich dir erklären. Also ich komm so von meinen Reisen nach hause, da brennt doch tatsächlich mein Schloss. Ich erstmals so: "Öh..mist, ne?" Da hab ich erstmal die Feuerwehr gerufen. Toll, da hab ich meine Adresse gesagt und die meinten, natürlich gleich: "Warum sollten wir einem Dämon helfen?" shit hab ich ja ganz vergessen! Es gibt ja nur ne Menschliche Feuerwehr! Toll! Ich hab denn erstmal aufgelegt! Ich war so deprimiert!

Ich bin dann erstmal vol konkret in mein Schloss und hab die wichtigsten Sachen (so was wir, Teddy, Lidschatten, Make Up usw.) rausgeholt. Dann bin ich sofort zu der Sparkasse gegangen und sag so: "Mein Schloss ist Abgefackelt! Ich willn neues" Die Angestellte ersmta: "Sind sie denn versichert?"

Ich darauf: "Verischerungen...was sind sie schon im Vergleich zu MIR (!!)? Nichts, weniger, als nichts, Würmer!" (A/H: sorry ketu der Satz musste sein xD) Die hat mir dann n Schloss zugeteilt ich geh da hin und bemerk so: "Das is verflucht worden" Da waren doch glatt überall Ranken! (A/H: umgefähr so wie Schloss Trodain bei DragonQuest xD) und dann kam da noch son komischer Frosch dingens da an der meinte er wäre ein König...SICHER! und ich bin der Herrscher des Westens...moment...das bin ja Oh verdammt...also ich bin dann aufjedenfall nochmal zur Sparkasse gegangen und die haben mir dann n anderes Schloss zugeteilt. Das war zum Glück vernünftigt...ich dachte nur so: 'Einen hacken muss das ding doch haben' richtig gedacht. Dieses Schloss musste ich mir mit irgendeiner Kagura teilen.

Boah, die hass ich ja voll! Als ich eingezogen bin wollte die mich (zusammen mit meinen untertangen rumführen) aber ich wollte nicht. Also hab ich das weib freundlich gebeten ("ICH HAB KEINEN BOCK AUF NE RUMFÜHRUNG!") das alles umein paar Tage zuverschieben. Die hat vielleicht geguckt!

Sie hat dann die anderen rumgeführt. Und ich bin erstmal in den Gartem gegangen wo, mich ihre Mutter (ich weiß nich ob das jetzt n Mann oder ne Frau war) freundlich begrüßt hat. Die Mutter (oder Vater?) hieß so wie der Pavian der mir den Insekten Ball geschenkt hat. Heißt so viel wie er...sie...oder es heißt Naraku.

Als ich dann am abend reingegangen bin, hab ich das Weib gefragt wie ich denn zu meinem Zimmer komme. Die hat mir dann voll rech geantwortet, das ich ja bei der Rumführung nicht dabei gewesen wäre, und deshalb Pech gehabt hätte. Ich meine...Hallo? Die war total frech!

Ich hab die erstmal gehöhrig angeschrien und was macht die? Die...die...die Lach und geht weg.

Ich war so deprimiert. Irgednwann hab ich denn auch mein Zimmer gefunden in dem ich übrigens gerade liege. Ich bin müde (und als ich mein zimmergefunden hatte war es 5 uhr morgens) und will schlafen

Träum was süßes Sesshomaru

Hokkaido: so sorry das ichn solange nich mehr geschrieben hab '

ich hoffe euch gefällts und hinterlasst fleißg kommis

Fluffy: ich will mein Tagebuch TT.TT

Hokkaido: och Fluffy nich weinen!

Fluffy: alle hassen sie mich, weill ich so klein und eine heulsuse bin!

Hokkaido: jaja pat pat

Fluffy: TT

Hokkaido: by wink


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5- "Ach nein wie niedlich das Hundilein kann auch sprechen!"

Das Kaido-Vieh is wieder da

MUHAHAHaHA

sich wieder abreg

Soso sorry das es solange gedauert hat aba wir mussten noch einiges vorbereiten (hab morgen konfirmation )

und in diesem sinne bin ich gut gelaunt und hab gedacht das ich gleich ma das neue Kapi von Fluffys Tagebuch schreibe! der gute war nämlich ein bissl frech und da hab ich gleich gesagt das ich dann n neuen tag veröffentliche

UNd jetzt kommt da n pairing rein.

unzwar SesshomaruXKagura!

(welch wunder)

so aba jetzt will ich euch nich länger zu labern (das kann ich ja noch im Nachwort ne?)

achja und danke für eure lieben Kommis // euch alle niederknuddel

und jetzt nur noch eines

Trommelwirbel please!

Trommelwirbel

VIEL SPAß!

28.04.1476

Halli hallo hallöle Tagebuch!

ich hab ganz vergessen dir zu schreiben weil...nunja...das Weib...diese Kagura...die treibt mich noch zum Wahnsinn. Ich komm so heute morgen in die Küche und sag so zu ohr. "Ey weib mach mir was zu futtern!" und die...die was macht die?! die...die sagt nur "Mach dir selbst was Fluffy!"

Ich meine hallo? Das Ding was ich immer über die Schulter trage is ein Fluffy...aber mich gleich so zu nennen?! Das ich ja die höhe. Ich hab die erstmal voll angeschrien und der voll konkret meine Meinung gesagt. Und da hat die mich mit einem Blick angeguckt der so viel gesagt hat wie: "Ach nein wie niedlich das Hundilein kann auch sprechen!" Die zuckt nur mit den schultern und geht raus. Bevor sie allerdings rausgeht sagt die noch: "Naraku hatte recht du bist echt niedlich wenn du dich aufregst"

WAS SOLLTE DAS DENN?! Jetzt hackts aber! Platzverweis! Mein Gesicht dürfte etwa dem eines Goldfischglases entsprechen. Leichte nach ausengewölbte Fassungslosig keit aber trotzdem is wasser dadrinn. Nein, nicht in meinem Kop!

"ICH BIN EIN DAIYOKAI! ICH BIN GRAUSAM, KALTHERZIG, TÖTE MENSCHEN VERSUCHE MEINEN HALBBRUDER UMZUBRINGEN UND ESSE HERUNTERGEFALLENE MUFFINS! ICH BIN VERDAMMT NOCHMAL NICHT NIEDLICH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Mit einem 'Jaja" ging sie von dannen. Auf dem Flur rief sie mir schon fast fröhlich zu: "Du bist wohl niedlich!"

Ich war ja sooooo deprimiert!

Achja und dann war ich wieder bei meiner Selbsthilfe Gruppe!

Das war lustig. Dieser Bill von Tokio Bordell waar auch wieder da und ein neuer. Er hieß...Ritzie...nein Richie und kam von irgendeiner Boygruop!

Als ich dann wieder zuhause war hat Kagura irgendsowas wie: "Verliebt in Japan" geguckt (A/H: wir denken alle nur an verliebt in Berlin ne?) allein die titel musik hätte mich zum wegrennen gebracht. OKaaaaaaay...sie hat mich zum, wegrennen gebracht.

Es kommt aber noch schlimmer. Ich muss mit jetzt mit dem Weib n Zimmer Teilen. Konnte mir aussuchen.Entweder Kanna oder Kagura. Da hab ich Kagura genommen. Kanna macht mir Angst.

Naja lieg jetzt hier und will schlafen

Schlaf schön

-Fluffy äh...Sesshomaru-

Hokkaido: achja ich bin so böse!

Fluffy: snüff ich auch!

Kagura: nein du bist niedlich!

Fluffy: /// 

Hokkaido: ich wünsch euch viel spaß heut nacht!

Kommischreiber: dreckig grins

FLuffy/Kagura: 'schluck

Hokkaido: MUHAHAHAHA

Rest: ...

Hokkaido: cucu


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6-

So... weiter gehhts!

DISCLAIMER

Blablabla... Ist doch eh immer dasselbe! Also gut... Aber nur, weil ich heute ausnahmsweise mal gute Laune habe.

Inu Yasha und alle damit verbundenen Charaktere, Geschehnisse und Handlungsorte gehören einzig und allein der fantastischen Prinzessin des Mangas, Rumiko Takahashi, und allen denen, denen sie die Rechte an ihrer Serie verkauft hat. Mit dieser FF verfolge ich keine finanziellen Zwecke und diesbezügliche Beschuldigungen, Morddrohungen sowie Verklagungen werden ignoriert, eventuelle Briefbomben werden an verhasste ehrer weitergeleitet.(H.Schuster MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH) falls mir aber wer Geld schicken will, nur zu...

Da einzige was mir gehört ist die Idee der FF. (MEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIINS!)

Kritik, Lob und Verbesserungsvorschläge (sowie Geldgeschenke...) sind natürlich äußerst erwünscht.

So und jetzt aber erstmal:

Enjoy it

15.Mai. 1476

Morgen morgen, Tagebuch

Ich kann dir eins sagen. Die letzte Nacht war vielleicht anstrengend...NEIN! Nicht so wie du meinst. Nicht wegen dieser...Kagura...die Nacht war so anstrengend weil...ich wills nichts sagen das ist mir einfach zu peinlich...

Ich hab mir einen Nebenjob gesucht...als Herrscher der Westlichen Länder verdient man nicht gerade viel. Ich bin Stand-Up-Komedien geworden...genauso wie 2 Affen...die hießen beide wie Gemüse...Karotte und..Curry nein Vegeta (A/H: Sorry Goku und Veggie mussten mit rein )  
die sind das auch geworden. Der eine hat gesagt er wäre ein Prinz...jaja klar!  
Der andere meinte das ich eine Frau wäre...bin ich nicht.

Echt nicht!  
Ihr könnt Kagura fragen! Die müsste das wissen!  
Boah ihr glaubt ja garnicht was heute im Fernsehen kam. Das hieß Ask the Inus. (A/H: ich mach nur n bissl schleich werbung für das MangooDou ) Das war ja mal echt geil...aber ich will auch eine eigene Fernseh show . Aber nein..ich bin ja nur ein DaiYokai. Halbdämonen die sich noch nichtmal Schuhe leisten können scheinen eher IN zu sein.

Tse...wenn die wüssten wie toll ich bin.

Kagura meinte übrigens das ich mich wie ein 5 Jähriger Benehme. Ich zietiere: "InuYasha hat Tessaiga und ich nicht BUHU! Mein Schloss ist abgebrannt BUHU! Und BUHU jetzt ist mein Make Up verlaufen BHU!"

was bildet die sich eigentlich ein wer sie ist?  
Ich meine ich der Herrscher der Westlichen Länder, heul doch nicht! Schön ich tus grade doch! Na und?

Jeder muss sowas ma rauslassen!  
Muss jetzt weg zu meiner Selbsthilfe Gruppe. Schreib nachher weiter! 

Fühl dich beschrieben Sessy-chan...oder Sesshomaru

Hokkaido:

rstmal möchte ich mich noch bei meinen Kommi schreibern bedanken 


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7- "Europa...was ist es schon im vergleich zu MIR (!!)? Nicht weniger als nichts ein Wurm!"

So da bin ich wieder '

und weiter gehts

DISCLAIMER

HACH JA... Ich mach's wie de Baaaastüüüüüüü: t-shirt anzieh wo vorne drauf 'Ich bin shizophrem!' steht sich umdreh hinten drauf steht: 'ICH AUCH!' ICH BIN RUMIKO TAKAHASHI!!! .

[Was genau meinen Sie, wenn sie mir sagen ich hätte eine gespaltene Persönlichkeit???

so aba jetzt noch viel Spaß! 

25. Mai 1476

Halli Hallo Hallöle Tagebuch

Heute war ein toller Tag. War eeeeeecht supa. Da Naraku meinte das wir viiiiiiieeeeel zu wenig über die Französische Revolution wussten, gingen wir voll korrekt Napoleon besuchen...Also da war ne ausstellung von dem in nem Museum. Fragt mich nicht was so toll an dem gewesen sein soll. ICH meine ICH habe das westliche Reich und was hatte...ähm...sorry...ich meine was wird der haben? okaaaay...halb Europa...aber Europa...was ist es schon im vergleich zu MIR (!!)? Nicht weniger als nichts ein Wurm!

ach und dann haben wa noch Lufdwig den 16 gesehen der hatte irgendeinen besonderen Spitznamen...SOnnyboy oder so...ne Sonnenkönig...tse...der hat so ein kleins schloss meines war vieeeeeel größer...als es noch nicht abgebrannt war...

Aber lassen wir das ich schweif immer so ab.

Ach und als wir wieder da waren hat Naraku gleich unseren nächsten ausflug bekannt gegeben...das wird in irgendeinen Freizeit Park gehen...

Auch egal. Später war ich dann wieder bei meiner Selbsthilfe Gruppe. Jemand hatte Bill ermordet...und wir hatten ein neus Mitglied Itachi Uchiha oder so...hat seinen gesamten Clan ermodert. Sympatisch der Junge auch wenn er ein bisschen gruselig ist.

Der hat n gaaaanz komischen kleidungsstil. Ein mantel mit roten Wölkchen drauf...

Aber der Mörder von Bill so Ritzie äh Richie sein weil er vorher dern Film "Kill Bill" gesehen hat.

nahja muss jetzt kagura beim Kochen helfen also bis bald

Sesshy...ähm...Sesshomaru

TBC

Kaido: muhahahaha

Fluffy: 

Kaido: bald gehts wieter

Fluffy: gibs her!  
Kaido: by wink


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 8- Fluffy und Wohlhabend? Niemals!

Soso leuz es geht weiter

Tut mir echt leid das es so lange gedauert hat aber ich kann nur mit einer Hand tippen da ich das CTS habe (Capal Tunnel Syndrom [eingeklemter Nerv)

Ketueki

so schlimm war Napoleon doch nicht hüstel

Juura

ich freu mich immer wieder über deine lieben Reviews // knuddel

DANKÖÖÖÖ!

Lyndis

danke nochmal das du mir meinen Fehler gesagt hast wenn dir nochmal sowas auffällt sags mir bitte. knuddel

neko-yokai

danke für dein review verbeug

MangooDuo

freut mich das euch die geschcihte gefällt kekse geb

so und jetzt noch

DISCLAIMER

Nutzlos, sinnlos, zwecklos, unwichtig, immer gleichbleibend, lest ihn bei nem anderen Kapitel nach. XD Sorry, aber ich hab wirklich keine Zeit und Lust hierfür... .

Enjoy it

Mittwoch 13 Juni 1476

Guten Tag Tagebuch,

ICH (!!), Naraku, Kagura und Kanna waren letztens in nem Vergnügunspark.

Das war echt der letzte Scheiß.

Das Essen war wiederlich und überteuert.

Als ob ICH (!!) wohlhabend wäre...tz...

Okay, streichen wir das letzte. Aber ich hab ja immerhin noch ne Beerdigung zu Bezahlen! Jaha! Ich will InuYasha umbringen und wie es sich als gutern (HALB)Bruder gehört muss ich ihn ja noch beerdigen. Aber genug dazu.

Kagura hat es dann tatsächlich geschafft mich in eine Wasserbahn zu locken.

Es hat sich dann herausgestellt das das ding keine Wasserbahn war sondern nur so ne komische voll nicht korrekte Rundfahrt war. In na Höhle mit Uga-Uga Menschen und so. War echt spannend.

Danach sind wir dann in eine andere Wasserbahn gegangen. Wir saßen so in so nem voll krassen runden dingens drinne und dann sind wa losgefahren. das war eigentlich ziemlich cool nur...wir sind an Wasserfällen vorbei gefahren.

Mein Make Up is verlaufen. Ich bestimmt schön bescheuert aus.

Un dann gabs da noch nichtmal Make Up zu kaufen. Scheiß Laden!  
Wo sind wir denn hier?  
Etwa in einem Vergnügungspark?  
...

Okay wir sind tatsächlich in einem gewesen.

Aber ich musste solange Narakus Lidschatten benutzen. Ich kam mir reichlich albern vor. Und kaguras heiterkeitsausvrüche machten die Sache auch nicht grade besser.

Naja die selbsthilfe gruppe is heute ausgefallen. Sind jetzt gerade auf dem heimweg.

Schlaf gut Sesshy-chan

TBC 

Kaido: boah das kapi hat 6 tagegebraucht -.-

Fluffy: ...

Kaido: machts gut leutz! wink


End file.
